Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to execution of compute tasks and more specifically to controlling the distribution of work for compute task processing in a multi-threaded system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional execution of compute tasks in multiple processor systems involves configuring a set of processing elements to execute each compute task. In some cases, the set of processing elements may be time-sliced to switch between two or compute tasks. However, the set of processing elements executing a particular compute task executes that compute task from start to finish.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for controlling the distribution of work for compute task processing in a multi-threaded system.